Cleanse Me
by Aria F
Summary: Baekhyun berada di ambang kehancuran, Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia pantas memberi bantuan. Bersihkan Aku, Sucikan Aku, Buat Aku Lupa. Chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre : Angst

Length: Oneshot

Rate : M (mengandung seksual konten, yang masih di bawah umur harap menutup tab.)

Word count : 4k+

Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic remake karya sahabat tersayang saya; **AnJel13**, yang jenius dengan pairing JaeVin Ukiss. Segala hal dalam fanfic ini murni milik penulis original.

Summary : Baekhyun berada di ambang kehancuran, Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia pantas memberi bantuan.

.

.

_Bersihkan Aku, Sucikan Aku, Buat Aku Lupa_

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Enam pemuda yang duduk berpencar di dalamnya tak satupun yang berbicara. Semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan pergelutan emosi masing-masing.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan keenam pemuda tersebut mendongak, melihat seorang pemuda lain dan dua pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi letih. Salah satu pria yang memutar kenop pintu dan yang paling pertama memasuki ruangan menyadari kehadiran empat pemuda tersebut. Dia memandang mereka heran.

"Kalian belum pulang juga?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tergantung tidak terjawab. Malahan, salah seorang pemuda di ruangan itu balas bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit geram. "_Hyung_, jadi bagaimana?"

Ketiga lelaki yang baru memasuki ruangan bertukar pandang sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Harusnya sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab pria yang pertama. "Dia dipecat, tentu saja. Agensi mempertimbangkan untuk melaporkannya ke polisi—"

"_Mempertimbangkan_?" seru pemuda yang tadi bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Buat apa dipertimbangkan lagi? Dia sudah seharusnya dijebloskan ke penjara! Lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat! Dan sekarang apa? Kalian membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas?!"

"Tao, tenang," ujar pria kedua. "Tenang saja, dia _memang_ akan dijebloskan ke penjara. Tapi kita harus memastikan dulu kejadian ini tidak sampai bocor ke publik. Dan juga, agensi tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya begitu saja. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Lagipula," tambah pria pertama. "Untuk pemeriksaan polisi, mereka membutuhkan keterangan saksi dan korban. Dan kurasa si korban sendiri belum siap memberikan keterangannya. Dibawa ke dokter saja dia tidak mau. Jadi maksudku disini, kita juga harus mempertimbangan keadaan_nya_ dulu."

Tao hanya merespon dengan dengusan kesal tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tadi kusuruh Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Jadi?" Luhan, pemuda yang ikut bersama dua pria tersebut menanyai yang lain. Salah satu pemuda dengan wajah sedikit bundar berisi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi dia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Katanya dia belum siap menghadapi keluarganya," ujar pemuda berwajah bundar itu sedih. "Pada akhirnya Chanyeol setuju membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya untuk menginap malam ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon dari informasi yang baru dia terima. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Kacau," Tao menjawab dingin. "Dia tidak berhenti gemetar dan berjengit setiap kami berusaha menyentuhnya. Nyaris mustahil membuatnya berdiri tadi. Dan kau tahu? Dia tidak berhenti menangis diam-diam. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan kami melihatnya seperti itu?"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, simpati, sementara kedua pria lainnya menghela napas berat. Jikapun mereka dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti yang dikatakan Tao—yaitu menghadapi seorang rekan yang begitu terguncang dan mengalami kejadian traumatik—mereka memang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aish," pria kedua menggerutu dan memijit batang hidungnya keras, sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan setiap kali ada masalah besar yang dia hadapi.

"Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi pada kita?"

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dalam diam. Sesekali dia akan mencuri pandang ke pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, memastikan apakah pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja.

Bohong besar kalau dibilang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri yang ditekuk ke dada. Sesekali dia akan berjengit tanpa sebab. Jemari panjangnya tidak berhenti gemetar dan wajahnya yang penuh bekas air mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat besar. Sekarang ini, Baekhyun kelihatan begitu kecil dan rapuh. Chanyeol sedikit banyaknya merasa iba melihat kondisi rekannya ini.

Sungguh aneh rasanya. Di wajah si vokal grup mereka ini biasanya akan terpampang senyuman, sekikuk apapun suasana pada saat itu. Dia akan sering berceloteh tidak jelas hanya agar suasana tidak terlalu sunyi, meskipun kadang celotehannya itu dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi yang lain. Dia tidak bisa diam jika berkendara, ada-ada saja yang dia lakukan seperti mengutak-atik radio atau hanya sekedar menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak biasanya bertampang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya. Apa yang dia temukan di ruang kantor kosong itu. Apa yang membuat dirinya mendadak membeku lalu dengan cepat dibakar amarah, bahkan murka sehingga dengan membabi buta menghajar orang brengsek itu sampai dia mendapat luka yang cukup untuk dirawat selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu terguncang dan kacau seperti sekarang.

Memori itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi dengan kekuatan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

"Kau bisa mandi duluan," ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah memasuki kamar apartemen. Baekhyun berjalan kikuk, mengikuti dari belakang sementara si pemilik kamar bergerak cepat menyalakan lampu yang dirasa perlu sebelum dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, mungkin kau mau mandi dengan air panas? Sebentar, kusiapkan. Takkan lama." Dan dengan cepat dia melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi tidak tahu harus apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada di apartemen si _rapper_. Dan sebenarnya apartemen Chanyeol tidaklah terlalu buruk walaupun tidak terlalu luas. Dindingnya sepi hiasan, tapi sudah memberi rasa nyaman dengan warna lembut pastel yang mengisi tembok kosong itu. Lampu-lampu dipasang di tempat yang tepat sehingga ruangan itu jauh dari kesan suram meskipun sering ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Keseluruhan tata letak di dalamnya cukup rapi, hanya saja di atas meja kopi yang terletak di tengah ruangan berserakan beberapa kertas—baik yang masih mulus maupun yang telah remuk membentuk bola—dan buku-buku yang masih terbuka. Baekhyun menduga bahwa Chanyeol terlalu sibuk sebelumnya sehingga tidak sempat membereskan kekacauan itu.

Chanyeol kembali beberapa saat kemudian dan dia terheran-heran melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan. "_Loh_? Kau tidak duduk?" Dia menghampiri pemuda yang lebih kecil dan baru akan menyentuhnya ketika Baekhyun bergidik dan sontak menjauh. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Dia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu, tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri juga kalau reaksi itu sedikit melukainya.

"Y-yeol..." Baekhyun mencicit kecil. Tampaknya dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah si _rapper_, menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Ayo, semua sudah siap, kau bisa mandi sekarang," ajak Chanyeol, berhati-hati agar dia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol mencari-cari baju yang dirasa cocok dalam lemarinya. Agak susah sebenarnya, tinggi mereka tidak sebanding, badan Baekhyun lebih kecil daripadanya. Selagi mengacak-ngacak isi lemarinya, di kepala pemuda itu kembali diputar rangkaian peristiwa yang dia harap bisa dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

SM menyewa manager baru untuk EXO. Kegiatan mereka yang semakin banyak dan aktivitas individual yang dijalani masing-masing anggota grup, cukup membuat dua manager lama yang bekerja untuk EXO selama bertahun-tahun kewalahan. Park Joon Song, adalah nama manager baru mereka tersebut. Dia mulai bekerja sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kepribadiannya menyenangkan, kerjanya ulet dan usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari anak-anak EXO sehingga dengan cepat dia bisa akrab dengan anggota grup yang juga sudah merasa nyaman dengannya tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka jika lelaki yang sudah mereka anggap _hyung_ itu malah mengkhianati mereka dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun memiliki jadwal sendiri pagi tadi dan dia ditemani oleh Joon Song menuju studio dimana Baekhyun akan menjadi MC sebuah acara. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sebelum harus berkumpul di kantor SM untuk latihan.

Malamnya, Chanyeol berlari memasuki ruang latihan. Dia sudah terlambat dan Luhan pasti marah besar padanya. Namun ketika dia mendobrak pintu ruang latihan membuka dan menyerukan berbagai permintaan maaf, disadarinya bahwa ruangan itu masih sunyi, tidak ada alunan musik dan tidak ada aktivitas latihan di dalamnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan masih duduk santai di lantai kecuali Luhan yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Wajahnya tampak kesal, dan gelisah, dia sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan seseorang itu tampaknya belum juga menjawab sang visual Mandarin.

Minseok mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam dan duduk bersamanya di lantai. Diapun menceritakan secara ringkas apa yang membuat Luhan begitu kesal. Ternyata Baekhyun belum juga muncul dan ketika dihubungi dia juga tidak menjawab, ponselnya mati, membuat Luhan semakin gemas.

Mendengar cerita Minseok, Chanyeol lantas mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. Dia yakin seharian ini Baekhyun pergi dengan manager Joon Song dan dia juga yakin melihat mobil manager baru mereka itu telah terparkir di parkiran gedung. Jadi pasti keduanya sudah ada di gedung ini. Chanyeol menceritakan ini pada Minseok dan si pemuda berwajah bundar itu juga sama bingungnya.

Chanyeol menyarankan untuk menghubungi manager Joon Song yang langsung ditolak oleh sang leader. Ternyata dia juga telah mencoba menghubungi manager baru mereka itu beberapa kali. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tidak dijawab.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol ikut gelisah. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menghilang seperti ini. Jikapun dia terlambat, dia pasti akan menghubungi salah satu dari mereka terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang dulu sebelum bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyerukan sesuatu bahwa dia akan mencoba mencari Baekhyun di sekitar gedung itu.

Chanyeol menemukan salah satu manager lama mereka, Kim Min Gook, tengah membeli kopi di mesin penjual otomatis di lantai dua. "_Hyung_," panggilnya dan menghampiri pria yang tampak lelah tersebut. Min Gook menoleh dan menatap salah satu anak asuhannya dengan heran.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kalian harus latihan sekarang?" tanya Min Gook.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat Baekhyun? Dia harusnya juga ikut latihan, tapi dia belum juga muncul. Ponselnyapun sulit dihubungi."

Min Gook menatapnya bingung. "Baru setengah jam yang lalu kulihat dia ke atas bersama Joon Song. Kukira mereka langsung ke ruang latihan."

_Itu_ _dia_, batin Chanyeol. Dia tahu, mereka pasti sudah di gedung ini. _Tapi dimana_? Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak.

"Tidak, mereka tidak disana," jawab Chanyeol. "Baiklah, akan kucoba mencari lagi ke atas. Mungkin mereka di tempat lain." Dan Chanyeol langsung berbalik menuju lift. Min Gook mengikuti, meninggalkan kopinya yang setengah terminum di atas meja terdekat.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

Dia menemukan sebuah t-shirt dan celana training panjang dan boxer baru yang belum pernah dia pakai. Rasanya itu sudah cukup. Chanyeol baru akan membawanya ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar jerit histeris dari sana.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol kaget dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, melupakan baju ganti yang sudah dia siapkan tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun duduk meringkuk di bawah _shower_ yang masih menyala. Dia mendesak tubuh kecilnya menempel sedatar mungkin dengan sudut kamar mandi, seolah berharap dinding itu akan menelannya. Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun sudah basah kuyup oleh air shower dan sebuah _sponge_ mandi tercengkeram erat di salah satu tangan yang menyembunyikan kepalanya, membuat busa tebal sabun turut menempel di rambutnya yang sudah basah. Chanyeol menyadari betapa tubuh itu bergetar hebat dan satu dua isakan terdengar dari pemuda yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol coba memanggil, pelan awalnya. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah meringkuk itu dan menyentuh bahu si pemuda yang basah dan bergetar. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan guyuran air shower yang mulai membasahi baju kaus dan celana jeansnya. Begitu merasakan kontak tangan orang lain dengan kulitnya, Baekhyun tersentak dan mulai berteriak histeris lagi, bahkan sampai meronta-ronta seolah berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol kaget. Dia mencoba menangkap lengan si vokalis yang terbang kesana-sini, mencoba menenangkannya. Baekhyun masih berusaha memberontak, dia mulai terisak dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat orang yang begitu ketakutan seperti ini. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun, shh... tenang, ini aku, Chanyeol. Shh.. tenang, sudah tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun mulai berhenti meronta dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutup dengan begitu erat. Begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol, membuat si _rapper_ kaget setengah mati.

"Yeol...yeol..yeol..." Baekhyun terus memanggil-manggil nama itu, seolah tengah melafalkan sebuah mantra. Lengannya yang panjang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol yang masih kalut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Shh... ya, ini aku. Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," Chanyeol akhirnya berkata sambil mengelus punggung polos Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun sendiri masih terus terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau hilang," ucapnya di sela tangis. Chanyeol menaikkan alis, bingung. "Bekas-bekas ini... sentuhannya... tidak mau hilang... aku merasa-... aku merasa-... sangat kotor," ucap Baekhyun lagi dan dia menangis semakin kencang. Chanyeol kemudian mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia juga melihat bekas memerah di sekujur tubuh si vokalis. Pasti itu bekas gosokan _sponge_ yang dibuat Baekhyun dalam usaha membersihkan 'bekas' yang ada. Seketika, tanpa sadar, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, pasti bisa hilang, akan kubantu," Chanyeol masih mencoba menenangkan. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, pria brengsek yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menderita seperti sekarang. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memberi respon negatif dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan frustrasi, setengah memohon. "Tidak akan hilang. Berapa kalipun digosok, berapa kalipun dicoba. Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Mereka tidak mau hilang, selamanya akan disini." Dan Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol, terisak lagi.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus apa. Meskipun dia telah banyak belajar mengenai psikologi manusia, tapi dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Dengan canggung dia mengelus rambut basah Baekhyun dan menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan meskipun tidak yakin kata-kata itu dapat memberi pengaruh barang sedikit.

"Yeol, tolong aku," akhirnya Baekhyun berkata parau. Chanyeol menatapnya, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. "Tolong aku melupakan bekas-bekas ini. Tolong tutupi bekas-bekas ini." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Mata keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol entah mengapa segera mengerti pesan Baekhyun dan melebarkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol, sentuh aku."

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di lantai teratas gedung itu, lantai tiga. Min Gook mengikuti dan matanya memeriksa satu persatu pintu tertutup yang ada di lantai itu. Lantai ini sangat jarang dikunjungi karena tidak ada apapun disana. Ada beberapa ruangan kantor yang tak terpakai dan beberapa ruang lain yang dijadikan gudang. Chanyeol mulai melangkah menyelidiki ruangan terdekat sambil sesekali memanggil nama Baekhyun. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Mereka terus memeriksa ruangan itu satu persatu, memanggil nama Baekhyun atau manager baru tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya pada saat mereka akan memeriksa ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor, Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar jerit tertahan. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Dia tahu pemilik suara itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju ruangan sumber suara itu dan mendobrak pintunya kasar, mengejutkan Min Gook atas aksi mendadaknya itu. Apa yang dia temukan di dalam ruangan itu membuat jantung serasa berhenti berdetak.

Baekhyun disana, bersama manager Joon Song. Manager baru tersebut menindihkan perut datar Baekhyun ke atas meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tubuh bagian bawah pemuda itu sepenuhnya terekspos karena sepasang _jeans_ dan dalaman yang seharusnya terpakai itu sudah tergeletak lesu di lantai. Kaki Baekhyun dipaksa mengangkang sehingga Soon Joong mendapat akses ke lubang rektum pemuda tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, matanya terpicing rapat-rapat, ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kesakitan dan rasa malu. Peluh dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi wajah cantik itu. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali ke depan bersamaan dengan sodokan alat genital pria yang tanpa malu menyetubuhinya. Dan Baekhyun menjerit setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Tapi bukan jerit penuh nikmat seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, melainkan jerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Min Gook yang ternyata telah berada di samping Chanyeol menggelegar marah, membuat ketiga lelaki lainnya tersentak. Song Joon menoleh kaget, aksinya terhenti dan dia tampak ngeri melihat wajah murka _sunbae_-nya sekaligus karena perbuatannya ketahuan. Baekhyun tampak lega, hanya sedikit, karena perasaan malu ketahuan berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang jauh lebih besar. Dia hanya bisa menatap mereka nanar.

"_Hyung_..." cicitnya kecil, suaranya terdengar letih dan seolah meneriakkan _'tolong aku'_.

Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. Dia berlari masuk dan menarik tubuh Song Joon kasar menjauhi Baekhyun. Song Joon terjungkal ke lantai dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Chanyeol mulai mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah pria yang menjadi managernya dan teman-temannya tersebut. Sementara itu Min Gook berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang tampak begitu terguncang dan mulai menangis meraung-raung.

"Chanyeol! Sudah! Hentikan!" teriak Min Gook panik setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun dengan aman di lantai. Dia lalu bergegas mengurus _dongsaeng_-nya yang tengah mengamuk itu. Dengan cepat Min Gook menangkap tangan Chanyeol yang akan melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria yang telah babak belur di bawahnya. Belum pernah Min Gook melihat Chanyeol mengamuk seperti ini. Dan ia tentu tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol membunuh seseorang sekarang.

.

.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa.

"Baekhyun, tidak, kembalilah mandi. Akan kuambilkan handuk dan baju gantimu," ujarnya pada akhirnya dan baru akan berbalik pergi ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon." Pemuda kecil itu menatap Chanyeol, dalam. Dan si _rapper_ mendadak menggigil ketika merasakan jemari panjang Baekhyun menyusuri tulang punggungnya dengan sentuhan mengambang.

"B- Baekhyun."

"Kumohon. Aku tak mau teringat akan sentuhannya lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau dia. Kumohon, Chanyeol, hanya kau..." Baekhyun terus memohon. Lengannya telah bergerak melingkari leher pemuda satunya. Matanya, disadari Chanyeol, mulai tampak kabur, seperti kabut. Baekhyun benar-benar telah putus asa.

"Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkannya," Baekhyun menegaskan. Dia mulai keras kepala.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Batinnya bergejolak. Di satu sisi sebenarnya dia senang. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sangat berdosa. Tidak sepantasnya dia mengambil keuntungan dari pemuda cantik itu. Demi Tuhan. Dia temannya. Bahkan dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendirinya. Jika dia menuruti nafsunya sendiri dan permintaan tidak masuk akal Baekhyun, bukankah dia sama saja brengseknya dengan Joon Song?

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak juga memberi respon membuat Baekhyun gemas. Seolah kehilangan akal, Baekhyun menggesekkan area selangkangnya dengan milik Chanyeol. Napas pemuda jangkung itu tercekat, dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berbuat senekat ini. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Pikirannya seolah kabur. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah agar pemuda di hadapannya ini mau menyentuhnya. Tentunya dengan cara yang lebih lembut dari pengalaman sebelumnya.

"B- Baekhyun, berhenti," Chanyeol berusaha mendorong tubuh kecil itu menjauh darinya yang anehnya menjadi lebih sulit. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dengan begitu erat, seperti lintah. Tidak mungkin rasanya melepaskan belitan itu tanpa menyakiti si pemilik tangan.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan. Dia terlalu sibuk menikmati sensasi yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Kali ini bibirnya ikut bekerja. Dengan perlahan dia menciumi dada Chanyeol yang dilapisi kain tipis baju kaos. Bibirnya bergerak, mulai dari dada, leher hingga rahang. Tangannya juga mulai menyusup ke dalam baju basah Chanyeol. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusuri tiap senti kulit yang dapat dijangkaunya, membuat si _rapper_ menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

"Kumohon Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangan yang sudah bosan dengan kulit di balik kain itu kini bergerak menangkup wajah Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya, menatap mata yang sudah sangat kelam. "Kumohon."

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menelan ludah. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dielakkan. Pemandangan di depannya begitu menggoda. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu cantik tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Chanyeol selalu mengagumi tubuh ini, tidak terlalu berotot, tidak terlalu kurus juga. Begitu sempurna. Kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti bayi dengan tetesan air bening berpacu turun di permukaannya. Rambutnya yang menempel lengket di dahi dan tengkuk menambah kesan seksi dari manusia yang Chanyeol anggap sempurna ini. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong, pemandangan ini membuat libidonya gelisah saking girangnya. Kuasanya atas kendali diri sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Chanyeol. Matanya menatap sayu kepada pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol seketika membeku. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, entah kenapa. Bukan karena Baekhyun yang sudah menduduki salah satu pahanya dan bukan juga karena jemari panjang Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya, menahannya agar menghadap lurus ke depan, tapi karena pandangan dari mata menyayu itu yang menciptakan debaran menggelikan di dada dan perutnya.

"Chanyeol," namanya dibisikkan dengan begitu lembut, dengan begitu bernafsu. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat, nyaris tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Mereka bisa merasakan napas panas keduanya, yang menderu menyapu kulit merah muda itu. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Dan akhirnya kendali diri Chanyeol lepas. Dia biarkan nafsu yang mengambil alih. Malam ini mereka akan bersatu.

.

.

Tubuh kurus itu dia hempaskan ke kasur berseprei putih miliknya. Meskipun tubuh itu masih basah menitikkan air dingin. Tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Akal sehat mereka benar-benar sudah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.

Chanyeol ikut memanjat ke atas ranjang. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh sempurna di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan dia merengkuh wajah si pemilik tubuh, memandang ke dalam sepasang mata berbentuk bulan sabit yang balas menatapnya dengan intens. Chanyeol selalu menyukai mata ini. Lugu tapi seksi di saat yang sama, begitu menggoda. Matanya kemudian berpindah ke hidungnya yang kecil lalu ke sepasang bibir tipis di bawahnya. Bibir yang sedikit membuka dan membiarkan deru napas panas keluar dari selanya. Oh, betapa Chanyeol ingin sekali melumatnya.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher si _rapper_ dan menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka sehingga Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menginvasi rongga hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat ketika organ lunak itu menelusuri tiap senti bagian dalam mulutnya; mengelus langit-langitnya, mengabsen setiap giginya, membelit lidahnya. Sedikit kaget dengan kelihaian lidah Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun takkan membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi selamanya.

Baekhyun melepas pagutan bibir mereka ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah tak dapat ditolerir lagi. Mata yang entah sejak kapan tertutup itu dia buka dan langsung dihadapkan dengan permata gelap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu disana. Gairah, tentu saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang hangat. Dia tidak bisa menerka apa itu. Tapi yang jelas dia menyukainya.

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan bibirnya menyusuri bagian lain dari Baekhyun; mengecup ringan rahang Baekhyun, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya, menjilati kulit dada Baekhyun yang halus. Tangan Chanyeol juga tidak berdiam diri saja. Yang satu dia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menghimpit tubuh langsing di bawahnya. Sementara tangan yang lain bermain dengan tonjolan kemerahan di dada Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang kenikmatan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik ketika sesuatu yang basah dan lunak membelai putingnya yang lain. Chanyeol ternyata sudah mulai mengulum tonjolan kecil itu dengan mulutnya, menjilat, menghisap dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan.

"A, ahhn.. Chan..Yeol" desah Baekhyun.

Bagaimana suara itu terdengar. Bagaimana namanya diucapkan. Itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh darah Chanyeol mengalir ke selatan tubuhnya, menciptakan sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendengar suara itu lagi. Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun yang basah, bukan oleh air shower lagi, tapi oleh keringat yang panas dan asin. Napas mereka sama-sama menggebu. Mata mereka yang beradu sama-sama menunjukkan hasrat ingin melahap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menarik kerah kaos basah Chanyeol. Dengan paksa dia mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Chanyeol membelalakkan mata, kaget dengan aksi agresif pemuda yang selama ini dia anggap polos. Yah, tetapi rayuannya di kamar mandi tadi sedikit mencoreng anggapan lugu tersebut. Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol, memintanya untuk membuka yang langsung dituruti si _rapper_. Baekhyun melakukan seperti apa yang sebelumnya dilakukan Chanyeol; membelai, membelit, menghisap. Sampai Chanyeol mengerang atas gerakan sensual tersebut. Dia meremas kepala Baekhyun, mencengkeram surai-surai halus kecokelatan itu. Menariknya lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun di sela ciuman panas mereka. "Buka... bajumu!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan merajuk. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh oleh _aegyo_ yang diberikan Baekhyun, entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Chanyeol lalu mengecup kilat puncak hidung Baekhyun sebelum melakukan apa yang diminta pasangannya itu. Dengan perlahan dia menarik lipatan kaosnya dan menariknya ke atas, menampakkan kulit mulus putih dan otot menggiurkan di perut dan dadanya yang selama ini tersembunyi. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya perlahan mengacung untuk menyentuh daging keras itu, merabanya dengan penuh kekaguman seperti anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah dari permen.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol usil sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan seringai yang nyaris identik. "Sangat," jawabnya jujur.

Dan bibir mereka beradu lagi. Pergelutan lidah terjadi lagi. Tapi tampaknya tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjadi pemenang. Chanyeol lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan mengelus bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain. Terkadang Baekhyun akan melenguh sendiri di sela ciuman mereka ketika Chanyeol kebetulan menyentuh titik sensitif tubuhnya. Baekhyun sendiri tengah berusaha menelanjangi bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol. Lama-lama dia menggeram kesal karena _jeans_ basah Chanyeol yang susah sekali dilepas. Mengetahuinya, Chanyeol jadi geli sendiri dan melepas ciuman mereka untuk membantu Baekhyun dengan kain kaku itu.

"Ada yang tidak sabaran, _hm_?" goda Chanyeol sambil menarik lepas celananya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan. Matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi sesuatu di antara selangkangan Chanyeol yang selama ini tersembunyi. Menyadari arah tatapan Baekhyun, entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi mendadak salah tingkah.

"Aku..." suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba tercekat. "...Aku tidak tahu, sesuatu yang seperti ini—,... yang sebelumnya—" Kata-kata Baekhyun tidak berlanjut. Dia malah mulai menggigil sendiri. Chanyeol tersentak, sadar akan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Dia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya terhanyut dalam permainan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak peka akan trauma yang dialami orang sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun, aku... aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya—" Chanyeol yang gelagapan mulai menarik apapun di sekitar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang sudah telanjang bulat. Dan benda itu kebetulan adalah selimut cokelat milik Chanyeol. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah cemas pria yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai rekan kerja. Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Baekhyun tampak begitu ketakutan dan sudah berubah pucat pasi. Dengan cepat dia merengkuh pemuda kecil itu dalam pelukan protektif berbalut selimut tebal.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol berulang-ulang dengan suara yang teredam di ceruk leher putih Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam, menunggu kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya. "Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meregangkan rengkuhannya agar bisa menyejarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu," ujarnya serius. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Bahkan jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan." Jeda. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika Chanyeol akan mengatakan ini. "Karena kau bernilai lebih dari itu."

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat. Baekhyun bergerak maju dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol yang memberi kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung selimut, meremasnya pelan.

"Tidakkan kau... jijik padaku? Tidakkah kau berpikir aku—" Kata berikutnya hanya keluar sebagai bisikan lirih di tengah keremangan ruang. "—_hina_?"

Kembali, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak jijik padamu. Kau tidak kotor, kau tidak hina. Tidak sedikitpun. Kau adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Hal paling berharga yang pernah kutemui. Takkan pernah sekalipun aku mengasingkanmu."

Senyum yang tersungging kecil kini bertambah lebar. Chanyeol mungkin tidak benar-benar memaksudkan perkataannya tersebut. Chanyeol mungkin bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah diucapkannya. Untaian kata itu mungkin hanyalah penghiburan yang kosong. Tapi Baekhyun senang. Karena perlu dia akui, dia membutuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan," gumamnya. "Karena aku percaya kau takkan menyakitiku."

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya agar tidak membangunkan sesosok pemuda yang masih tertidur di sisi lain ranjang. Sudah pagi, matahari telah naik. Sedikit cahaya hangatnya berhasil menyusup masuk di antara celah gorden, memberikan ruangan itu keremangan yang nyaman.

Tapi tidak dengan hati Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu menatap sosok pemuda lain yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempatnya. Dengkuran halus terkadang terdengar mengisi kesunyian pagi. Baekhyun telah berhasil menendang selimut cokelat Chanyeol sehingga kain tebal itu kini tergulung rumit di antara sepasang kaki yang mengapitnya. Tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya terkespos karena Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk memakaikannya—bahkan sehelai—piyama semalam. Begitupun dirinya.

_Malam yang panjang_, pikir Chanyeol. Tapi usai dalam sekejap mata. _Malam yang luar biasa_, batin Chanyeol. Tapi meninggalkan luka aneh yang dalam.

Chanyeol memungut celananya yang tergeletak dekat kaki tempat tidur dan memasangnya dengan pandangan setengah melamun. Pikirannya melayang. Dia masih tetap merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Tapi dia lebih takut lagi akan _Baekhyun_ setelah ini. Hubungan mereka sudah serapuh benang laba-laba sejak awal. Dan sekarang, setelah kejadian ini, Chanyeol tidak tahu akan serapuh apa lagi. Atau bahkan lebih buruk. Putus.

Chanyeol ingat setiap menit yang dia—mereka—lalui semalam. Dia ingat kapan saja Baekhyun menggelinjang akan sentuhannya. Kapan Baekhyun melenguh nikmat. Kapan Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Ya, semua memang tentang Baekhyun. Dia bahkan bisa menebak isi hati kecil Baekhyun; jeritan kecil yang menolak namun diabaikan oleh nafsu keputus asaan. Dia ingat bagaimana dia sangat berhati-hati memperlakukan tiap senti kulit Baekhyun. Ya, sekali lagi, semua memang tentang Baekhyun.

Karena memang, seperti yang dia bilang; Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Sesuatu yang ingin dia jaga.

Ironis. Dia sendiri yang telah merusak sesuatu yang berharga itu. Dengan cara yang menjijikkan.

Baekhyun bilang dia ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Dia ingin _disucikan_ dari sesuatu yang lain. Baekhyun meminta bantuannya. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolongnya. Tapi ini?

Bukan salahnya juga. Dia tahu. Tapi tetap saja, dia selalu membatin _seandainya_. Baekhyun yang mendorongnya, Baekhyun yang memohon padanya. Tapi jika seandainya dia cukup pintar, cukup bersabar, mungkin ini takkan terjadi.

Lagi, dia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak peduli pada batinnya yang tercabik oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu besar disebabkan oleh secuil rasa puas yang membumbung dalam dirinya. Dia tidak peduli pada dirinya yang terasa jauh lebih rendah setelah dikuasai oleh birahi yang dia biarkan lepas. Dan dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak adanya cinta yang bersedia dilibatkan Baekhyun.

Karena sebenarnya, Chanyeol menginginkan cinta itu. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya dan hal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol—yang sedari tadi terfokus pada lututnya—kepada figur kecil di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Baekhyun tampak damai, Chanyeol jadi sedikit lega melihatnya. Beberapa helai surai kecokelatan Baekhyun jatuh menggelitiki kelopak matanya dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol bergerak untuk menyingkapnya minggir. Namun tangan Chanyeol tidak juga meninggalkan wajahnya. Tangannya seolah membeku. Atau apa mungkin waktu yang membeku? Karena dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pesona wajah malaikat di hadapannya.

Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi sendu.

"Aku sudah membantumu membersihkan noda-noda itu," ujarnya pelan, suara setingkat di atas bisikan. "Apakah benar _begini_ cara yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak ada respon dari percakapan satu-arah yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Hanya hening yang terasa sedikit nyaman. Dan Chanyeol terpikir untuk melakukan satu dosa lagi.

Dia menciumnya.

Bukan ciuman kasar, bukan lumatan nafsu. Lebih seperti sapuan keraguan, kesedihan, namun sarat akan cinta yang manis. Oh, andai Baekhyun benar-benar dapat _merasakan_nya. Andai dia tahu rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang dalam atas penolakan halus dari sebuah aksi kasar yang Chanyeol terima.

Dengan gontai Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Baekhyun bergumam lagi dalam tidurnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi bahkan untuk memandang pemuda cantik itu.

"Jika kau tahu," gumamnya lirih. "Masihkah kau memaksaku melakukannya?"

Dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dalam keremangan cahaya.

.

.

-end-

a/n: Terima kasih untuk sahabat saya di kampus; Indi, AnJel13 yang sudi merelakan fanfic jeniusnya untuk saya remake dengan cast Chanbaek.

Untuk membaca karya original bisa mengunjungi; m. fanfiction s/10810308/1/ Cleanse- Me (dengan menghapus semua spasi dan menggabungkan seluruh tulisan.)

Sudi kiranya pembaca meninggalkan review sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada penulis original, terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Shun Us (sequel)

"Jika kau tahu, masihkah kau memaksaku melakukannya?"

Pintu menutup pelan, dan Baekhyun mengelus bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar, masih terasa manis oleh emosi terlarang yang tertuang dan terasa pahit hingga menusuk jantung oleh rasa bersalah yang besar. Matanya tak dibiarkan terbuka, bahkan setelah air mata berhasil merembes keluar.

Semua tidak akan sama lagi.

**-SHUN US-**

**[sequel of CLEANSE ME]**

_saling mengelak, saling menyalahkan, hingga saling melukai_

Casts/Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M (warning! Seksual konten)

Word count : 5k+

Disclaimer : This story is pure belongs to AnJel13. Saya hanya me-remake menjadi cast Chanbaek saja.

Summary : Insiden malam itu mengubah mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah tiga pemuda yang tengah duduk di seberang ruang latihan, berbincang serius. Dia menaruh perhatiannya, terutama, kepada punggung satu pemuda jangkung yang tampak tengah menerangkan sesuatu kepada dua lainnya. Ada beberapa kertas lirik bertebaran di tengah mereka.

Tepukan di pundak menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk seharusnya menumpahkan perhatiannya kepada sang _visual_ yang tengah menerangkan pembagian lirik mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun menyerukan berbagai permintaan maaf dengan kikuk, tiga pemuda lain di hadapannya, yang bertugas di bagian vokal untuk lagu mereka berikutnya, hanya menghela napas pasrah. Suho sebenarnya tidak mau bersabar akan kelalaian Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, tapi sebenarnya dia masih tidak tega juga memberi Baekhyun tekanan lebih dengan marah-marah kepada pemuda kecil itu. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit, apalagi membicarakan, 'insiden' yang menimpa Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Aku... mau ke luar sebentar... udara segar," gumam Baekhyun sembari berdiri. Dia tahu dia _memang_ membutuhkannya sekarang. Sangat sulit baginya berkonsentrasi saat ini. Minseok tiba-tiba juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Semua takkan mengatakan padanya, tapi Baekhyun tahu, bahwa sekarang teman-temannya selalu mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak sendirian dimana_ pun_. Dia sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka dan usaha untuk melindunginya ini—kalau Baekhyun boleh bilang begitu. Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri juga bila itu sedikit membuatnya risih.

Sebelum menutup pintu ruang latihan menutup, Baekhyun sekali lagi melirik sekilas ke arah punggung yang tampaknya tidak menyadari dua temannya yang lain memutuskan keluar ruangan karena, masih, dia sibuk berkutat dengan helaian kertas putih di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga.

Dan Baekhyun membatin, andai pemilik punggung itu turut membuatnya risih seperti yang lain.

Sementara itu Chanyeol sempat terdiam selama sepersekian detik ketika matanya melirik refleksi di cermin. Melihat bagaimana pemuda kurus itu berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Hanya sepersekian detik, setelah itu dia kembali berusaha serius menerangkan pembagian _rap_ pada dua rekannya yang lain sampai telinganya menangkap suara daun pintu yang mengayun menutup.

.

.

.

Ada tempat duduk di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis di lantai yang sama dengan ruang latihan mereka. Pegawai SM menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat istirahat sementara di sela jenuh saat bekerja. Sekarang baru pukul sepuluh, tempat itu takkan banyak dikunjungi karena disana baru akan ramai setelah jam makan siang.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela, menimang-nimang untuk menghabiskan sepuluh menit istirahatnya dengan melamun. Sementara itu Minseok berkutat dengan mesin penjual minuman dalam diam.

"Ini." Sebuah botol plastik berembun disodorkan kepada Baekhyun. Minseok telah berhasil membeli dua botol minuman dari mesin yang terkadang macet itu dan dia memberikan Baekhyun satu. Baekhyun mengambilnya ragu sebelum menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Kurasa teh bisa membantu pikiran menjadi lebih relaks." Minseok duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap minumannya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tipikal Minseok, yang selalu menjaga member lainnya seperti seorang ibu. Dia juga mulai memutar tutup botolnya dan menyesap teh oolong kebanyakan gula itu perlahan.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Minseok bicara lagi. Baekhyun berpura-pura mengambil sesapan panjang dan menutup botol tehnya kembali, sengaja berlama-lama.

"Album baru kita."

Minseok mendengus. "Kau mengenalku cukup baik untuk tahu kalau bukan _itu_ yang kutanyakan."

Baekhyun menatap Minseok sejenak. Dia melihat kecemasan dalam wajah itu yang sedikit diwarnai kejengkelan karena Baekhyun yang sengaja bertele-tele. Dia terkekeh hambar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Dia tersenyum, senyum manis yang selalu dia tunjukkan di depan kamera. Senyum yang palsu. Dan Minseok tidak menyukainya.

"Apa ini... ehm," Minseok memulai lagi dengan ragu. "...berhubungan dengan apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Tidak menyangka Minseok akan mengungkit soal _itu_. Minseok sendiri dalam hati menampar dirinya sendiri dan menyesali pertanyaannya tadi melihat Baekhyun yang terang-terangan memilih diam.

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar."

Minseok terdiam ketika Baekhyun angkat bicara. Pemuda manis itu menoleh menatap pemuda berwajah bundar di hadapannya dengan mata yang seolah ingin menangis saking putus asanya.

"Minseokie, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, memicu pergelutan panas antara keduanya. Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol, membiarkan selimut cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Chanyeol menangkap belakang kepala Baekhyun yang terasa masih basah oleh air shower dan menekan tengkuknya agar mendapat sudut yang pas untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun melenguh pasrah ketika Chanyeol dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Oi! Chanyeol!"

Bentakan Tao berhasil menarik Chanyeol dari lamunan. Chanyeol tersentak dan memandang bergantian antara Tao dan Sehun dengan bingung.

"A- ada apa?"

"Kau melamun selagi kami menanyakan bagaimana _rap_ bagian ini sebaiknya." Tao mendecak kesal dan menatap Chanyeol jengkel selama bicara. Jun yang sebenarnya masih agak kikuk di dekat Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku meng-iya-kan pernyataan Tao.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Chanyeol lalu memijat kelopak mata kanannya dengan letih.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tao bertanya lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya yang tentu tidak dapat langsung diterima oleh Tao.

"Ayo kita keluar cari kopi." Tao bangkit dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar ruangan bersamanya setelah mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk mempelajari bagiannya sendirian dulu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, astaga." Minseok menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya takjub, sekaligus jijik. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Aku tahu ini salahku," gumam Baekhyun kemudian. Suaranya bergetar menahan isakan.

Minseok terus menatap Baekhyun yang menolak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai dengan prihatin. Dia juga tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang salah disini. Gejolak emosional yang mereka miliki dan masalah yang mereka hadapi terlalu rumit. Pada pemikiran pertama, Minseok merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Dia dapat membayangkan betapa terguncangnya pemuda itu sehingga bisa-bisanya kehilangan akal sehat. Namun ketika dia coba cermati lagi, pihak lainnya juga patut dikasihani, di satu sisi dia hanya coba membantu, sementara di sisi lain dia justru merendahkan martabatnya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki lain menggema sepanjang koridor menuju tempat mereka. Kedua vokalis itu menoleh ingin tahu dan Baekhyun langsung menunduk lagi, sangat kaget dengan kemunculan sumber keresahannya yang cukup mendadak ini. Minseok menangkap gelagat itu dan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan menyeret Tao bersamanya kembali menuju ruang latihan, membuat tiga lainnya terbelalak kaget.

"Hei!" Tao melayangkan protes.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran di saat kerja begini? Ayo kembali ke ruang latihan atau Suho akan mengamuk." Minseok memberi alasan.

"Aku cuma mau cari kopi. Dan kau sendiri bagaimana? Terakhir kulihat kalian para vokalis harus mendiskusikan pembagian kalian!" Tao tidak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya kau harus kembali sekarang juga. Biar Chanyeol saja yang mengambilkan kopimu."

Sebelum Tao sempat membantah, mereka berdua telah menghilang di tikungan koridor, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam keheningan canggung yang menyesakkan.

Baekhyun masih tetap tertunduk menatap lantai. Air mata yang sempat mau keluar sebelumnya berhasil dia tahan lagi. Chanyeol berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat, menatap kosong ujung koridor tempat menghilangnya Minseok dan Tao sebelum bergerak menuju mesin penjual otomatis disana dan memesan dua kaleng _americano_ hangat.

"Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol sempat membeku sepersekian detik dari kegiatannya mengambil kaleng kedua sebelum berkata dingin, "Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan juga takut. Chanyeol _tidak pernah_ memakai nada yang begitu dingin padanya, bagaimanapun situasinya. Chanyeol tidak balas menatapnya, pandangannya menusuk ke arah dua kaleng hitam di tangannya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Lupakan saja. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Dan dia berbalik pergi tanpa memberi yang lain kesempatan bicara, membelok tajam di ujung koridor ketika mendengar tangis Baekhyun yang kembali pecah.

.

.

.

Ada perasaan geli menyenangkan ketika kedua belah bibir Chanyeol menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian sebelum menempelkan bibirnya agak lebih lama di pipi putih Baekhyun yang sedikit tirus, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana. Kemudian bibirnya berpindah ke cuping telinga Baekhyun, dengan iseng mengikut sertakan ujung lidahnya ketika menyusuri bagian bertulang rawan itu hingga ke rahang, lalu leher. Baekhyun terkikik geli. Dia suka dengan cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Begitu lembut dan berhati-hati seolah Baekhyun adalah setangkai bunga yang kelopaknya bisa berguguran bila diperlakukan kasar sedikit saja.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap wajah pemuda di bawahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, entah sadar atau tidak, dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, kecil, namun tulus. Dari matanya terpancar suatu emosi kuat yang tidak bisa Baekhyun defenisikan apa. Tapi yang jelas, dia menyukainya.

.

.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol melempar kaleng yang dia pegang saat ini sekuat tenaga.

Sayup-sayup suara tangis Baekhyun terdengar dari tempatnya bersandar ke dinding yang dingin. Oh, ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari kesana, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti yang terakhir kali dia lakukan. Tapi dia tahu diri. Dia paham. Sekarang bukan itu posisinya. Dia sudah tidak pantas berada di sisi pemuda itu. Memandangnya saja Chanyeol sudah merasa hina.

Apalagi sekarang, dirinyalah penyebab tumpahnya air mata itu.

Amarah adalah emosi dominan yang dia rasa kini. Tidak. Dia tidak marah kepada Baekhyun. Tidak sekalipun. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pada diri yang tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan. Pada diri yang menjebak mereka berdua dalam kondisi menyesakkan ini. Pada diri yang sudah begitu rendah ini.

Chanyeol terus disana, mendengar setiap isakan yang keluar, mengacuhkan dua kaleng kopi yang sudah mendingin. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak juga beranjak. Dia lemah akan tangisan. Apalagi jika itu tangisan dari orang yang dia anggap penting. Karena setiap isakan yang keluar bagai penegasan atas kegagalannya melindungi, mengiris hatinya hingga berdarah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa selemah ini.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Dia tahu. Dia tidak seharusnya menunjukkan emosi sebesar ini. Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria; tidak pernah sedih, memasang senyum hangat sebagai topeng. Tapi entah mengapa, seorang manusia biasa seperti Park Chanyeol dapat membuatnya sekacau ini, membuatnya terbang dan tenggelam dalam lautan emosi.

Dia takut akan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Chanyeol yang dingin dan mengacuhkannya. Ingin rasanya dia menuntut janji Chanyeol malam itu, untuk tidak meninggalkannya, mengasingkannya. Tapi, oh, dia juga sadar, semua ini terjadi karena dirinya juga. Karena batinnya yang menggila malam itu, karena perilaku sintingnya, yang berakibat luka pada orang yang selama ini bersedia menjadi sandarannya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa ada, yang kini, malah membuatnya merasa tiada.

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin ke bawah, mengelus perut Baekhyun yang rata, menyusuri lekuk pinggang ramping si vokalis dengan sentuhan halus sebelum bergerak sensual di bagian dalam paha Baekhyun, diam-diam sengaja tidak menyentuh area privat pemuda itu yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah. Chanyeol mengangkat muka, melihat wajah pasangannya yang sudah memerah sempurna, matanya yang menyayu pasrah sekaligus menuntut. Sungguh... menggiurkan.

Punggung Baekhyun sontak melengkung, tersentak kaget saar dia merasakan tangan Chanyeol meremas miliknya di bawah sana. "Nngh... Chanyeol..."

Itu dia, suara itu. Baekhyun tidak perlu balas menyentuhnya, hanya dengan memperdengarkan suara itu, Chanyeol bisa merasakan libidonya naik, semakin gelisah. Dia pun mengocok kejantanan Baekhyun dengan lebih cepat, sampai organ itu menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Baekhyun medesah semakin keras. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dia memang pernah masturbasi, tapi kenikmatan yang diberikan orang lain seperti ini merupakan yang pertama—tindakan Joon Song tentu tidak masuk hitungan.

Chanyeol menghentikan kocokannya tepat sebelum Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya. Melenguh kecewa, dia membaringkan punggungnya lagi, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal, merajuk.

"Kenapa berhenti?" protesnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban dan menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati belaian halus yang diberikan si pemuda jangkung. Chanyeol selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman, seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, meyakinkan. Dan dia tahu, yang dia yakinkan bukanlah Baekhyun, tapi dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti. Baekhyun balas menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini. Lagipula kau juga sudah 'berdiri'." Baekhyun menggerakkan lututnya ke atas sehingga bertemu dengan kejantanan Chanyeol, menyebabkan si rapper mengerang. Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dapat berbisik langsung ke telinga pasangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkanlah."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Chanyeol masih menolak bicara dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri terlalu takut untuk memulai. Minseok mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam, walau dalam hati gemas ingin menjitak kepala mereka berdua untuk sadar dan berinisiatif mengambil langkah. Anggota EXO lainnya hanya kebingungan melihat semuanya. Mereka tahu ada yang salah, tapi entah mengapa mereka tahu, jika tidak seharusnya mereka ikut campur. Lagipula pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu terganggu jadi baik Suho maupun para manager tidak bisa berkomentar lebih.

Hingga akhirnya EXO telah merilis album baru yang berarti satu; perayaan.

Restoran _kalbi_ di distrik Gangnam menjadi pilihan mereka. Seluruh staf yang terlibat, manager, dan EXO sendiri memonopoli tiga baris meja sekaligus.

"Untuk EXO dan album terbarunya!" Manager Shin mengangkat gelas birnya tinggi-tinggi, mengajak semua yang ada untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan untuk manager serta semua staf yang telah bekerja keras. Terima kasih banyak." Suho menambahkan ketika semua gelas telah terangkat, dijawab dengan tawa renyah dan anggukan senang sebelum semua berseru '_cheers!_'.

"Baekhyun! Jangan minum terlalu banyak!" seru Jongin kaget mendapati Baekhyun telah menghabiskan gelas pertamanya—yang tidak berukuran kecil—dan tengah mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Dua tiga gelas takkan mempengaruhiku. Kau awasi Tao saja," ujar Baekhyun setengah membentak. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memang tidak tahan alkohol. Rekor terbaiknya adalah dua gelas, itupun berakhir dengan jalannya yang sempoyongan dan salah masuk toilet.

Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk—walau pada nyatanya beberapa hari terakhir suasana hatinya memang selalu buruk—dimulai dari Chanyeol yang menolak meminjam ponsel Baekhyun untuk menghubungi ponselnya sendiri yang lupa ditaruh dimana, Chanyeol yang menolak minuman yang disodorkan Baekhyun padahal terang sekali dia tengah kehausan, hingga ketika Chanyeol menghindarinya dengan naik di mobil van yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan tidak mau duduk di dekat Baekhyun saat ini. Semua gara-gara si _rapper_ jangkung itu dia menjadi frustrasi. Jongin sendiri tertegun. Jarang sekali Baekhyun membentak. Tapi dia memilih diam karena memang akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun suka meledak-ledak sendiri.

Minseok yang duduk di seberang Jongin mengamati interaksi keduanya sambil mengunyah sepotong kecil daging. Matanya kemudian melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi lain Jongin, tengah meletakkan daging-daging mentah ke pemanggang dengan raut tidak peduli, namun Minseok tahu jika Chanyeol diam-diam mendengarkan.

"Kau harusnya coba bicara padanya," celetuk Minseok ketika Baekhyun sedang meminum gelas ketiganya dan Jongin terlalu sibuk membantu Sehun—yang duduk di depan Baekhyun—membungkus dagingnya dengan selada dan beragam sayur lainnya. Chanyeol sendiri mendongak menatap Minseok dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Minseok hanya mengangguk. Dan sesudahnya Chanyeol juga tidak membalas, lebih memilih menyesap gelas birnya yang bahkan belum habis setengah.

"Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kalian... akan _begini_ terus."

"Tidak masalah."

"Yah!"

"Minseok _hyung_," ujar Chanyeol pelan, meletakkan sumpitnya dan berhenti bersikap acuh. Dia menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kami alami."

"Aku tahu," sergah si vokalis gusar. Chanyeol nampak terkejut namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Karena itu aku bertambah yakin kalau kalian harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena, jujurlah, Chanyeol..." Minseok mengangkat sumpitnya, bersiap membungkus tiga potong daging sekaligus dengan sehelai selada lebar. "..._kau_ pun terluka. Tidak sanggup begini terus."

Chanyeol tertegun. Perkataan Minseok memang benar adanya, dia akui. Selama ini dia berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun, selama itu pula hatinya merasa tidak rela. Dia tidak tahan harus melihat Baekhyun dari jauh terus-menerus. Keinginan egoisnya adalah tetap tepat di sisi si vokalis, tidak peduli jika harus melukai lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya keinginan egoisnya, keinginan yang tidak peduli akan sekitar, akan orang lain. Padahal dia juga punya keinginan lain, untuk tidak melukai lagi. Dua keinginan yang sama-sama kuat, tapi jauh berbeda, yang harus ditampung oleh satu hati.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Chanyeol, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, dua sosok pria terhuyung keluar dari dalam sebuah taksi. Lampu jalan yang ada hanya menyinari sedikit wajah mereka. Postur tubuh mereka sama-sama tinggi, dan yang paling tinggi tampak kepayahan menyokong tubuh yang satu lagi agar dapat berdiri tegak dan berjalan.

"Aish! Baekhyun, ayo, jalan yang benar," gerutu sosok yang paling tinggi. Dia benar-benar dibuat susah, antara harus setengah menyeret Baekhyun ke komplek apartemen dan menjaga agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh konyol serta membawa bawaan keduanya sekaligus.

"Eung... Yeol, aku mau tidur... disini saja." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggeliat, ingin membaringkan tubuh di lantai ubin yang dingin, sehingga Chanyeol buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Yah! Jangan disini! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kamarmu!" Chanyeol berseru di sela usahanya membuat mereka kembali berdiri seimbang. Baekhyun mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas dalam dua bahasa sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang si rapper, memeluknya erat.

"Gendonggg..." rengeknya manja dan langsung turut melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang temannya tersebut, meminta digendong ala koala. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menghela napas, dalam hati mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini.

"_Chanyeol, kau saja yang antar Baekhyun, pakai taksi. Mobil van takkan muat. Lagipula berdesak-desakkan saat mabuk berat tidaklah menyenangkan," ujar Minseok tiba-tiba ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan-makan—dan mabuk-mabukkan—yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget._

"_Kenapa harus aku?!"_

"_Karena kau tidak mabuk."_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku harus menyetir van kali ini. Manager Shin dan Manager Kim terlalu mabuk untuk tugas ini." Dia menunjuk kedua manager mereka di meja sebelah yang tengah terbahak-bahak oleh sesuatu yang hanya dapat dipahami mereka berdua. Sungguh romantis. "Jongin dan Sehun juga sebentar lagi akan tumbang." Telunjuknya berpindah ke meja lain dimana keduanya sedang merayu __stylish__ baru mereka._

"_Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengantar Chen dan Yixing hyung. Baiklah, pakai taksi saja, tidak apa-apa." _Tolong, apapun agar tidak berdua saja_._

"_Ups, maaf, mereka berdua akan membantuku mengantar pria-pria mabuk itu pulang. Kau tahu, pekerjaan ini tidaklah gampang." Minseok nyengir dan merangkul Sehun di sebelahnya lalu melempar pandang penuh arti pada Jongin yang termangu._

_Chanyeol menangkap isyarat itu dan dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa tujuan Minseok. "Minseok, kalau ini caramu 'memperbaiki hubungan', maka perlu kukatakan; tidak ada gunanya," dia berdecak kesal._

_Minseok menatapnya gemas. "Antar saja dia dulu, oke? Kau tidak kasihan melihat dia seperti itu?" Baekhyun memang sudah mabuk berat. Lima gelas besar bir merupakan rekor terbarunya yang luar biasa. Kini pemuda cantik itu tengah mendengkur manis dengan kepala beralaskan kedua lengan yang ditekuk, sudah sepert itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu._

_Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol nampak tengah menyusun kata-kata penolakan lain. Tapi melihat Minseok yang tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya—dan mengancam—dia akhirnya menyerah juga. "Baiklah." Chanyeol menghela napas kesal._

Chanyeol ingat tatapan sang supir taksi yang melirik aneh pada mereka berdua dari kaca spionnya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak terkendali selama mabuk. Dia tidak henti-hentinya bergumam dengan logat daerahnya, bermonolog seolah sedang konser dan seringkali menjerit '_saranghae_ EXO-L' yang membuat baik Chanyeol dan si supir taksi malang terlonjak kaget. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol risih—sekaligus berdebar—adalah perilaku lengket Baekhyun terhadapnya; memeluknya, pindah ke pangkuannya, berbisik aneh ke telinganya dan segala tindakan menggoda lainnya. Chanyeol harap si supir taksi tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baekhyun, berapa sandi pintunya?"

Mereka berdua berhasil sampai di lantai 10, tempat kamar apartemen Baekhyun berada dan kini dia dihadangkan pada satu rintangan baru; menjaga Baekhyun agar cukup sadar mengingat sandi pintunya sendiri atau mereka akan terkurung di lorong apartemen ini sampai pagi, kecuali jika Chanyeol cukup rela membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di tempatnya lagi.

"Umh..." Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sambil menekan-nekan beberapa kombinasi angka. Pada percobaan keempat pintu berhasil terbuka, Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

Kembali mereka terhuyung memasuki kamar apartemen yang gelap. Chanyeol meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya dan menemukan sakelar lampu yang langsung dia nyalakan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Yeol..." rintih Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "...mau... muntah..."

"Eh?!" Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang membuang semua barang mereka di depan pintu dan terbirit-birit menggendong pemuda mabuk itu ala pengantin ke kamar mandi, sempat berhenti beberapa detik karena dia tidak tahu dimana kamar mandi yang dicarinya.

Kamar apartemen itu lalu diisi dengan suara Baekhyun yang tengah mengosongkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Chanyeol dengan sabar memijit tengkuk pemuda itu untuk membuatnya nyaman. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol kembali membantunya berdiri dan berkumur di wastafel.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak," gumam Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengerang lagi karena kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pemuda jangkung itu mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigi biru milik Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu. Baekhyun mulai menggosok giginya pelan. Chanyeol baru akan pergi keluar ketika tangan Baekhyun mencegatnya dengan menangkap lengan si rapper.

"Jangan pulang dulu," gumam Baekhyun. Mulutnya masih penuh busa pasta gigi dan tatapannya lurus ke arah keran, sama sekali menolak menatap Chanyeol secara langsung.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepas pegangan itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang kita," ucap Chanyeol menenangkan. Agak aneh rasanya memakai kata 'kita' di tengah situasi 'rumit' mereka. Baekhyun melepas pegangannya dengan sedikit tidak rela dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan dimana tas dan barang-barang mereka tergeletak begitu saja.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?_ batinnya. _Kau seharusnya cuma mengantarnya sampai depan pintu dan langsung turun, cari taksi segera, dan pulang. Bukannya menungguinya muntah-muntah seperti ini. _Dia menghela napas. _Tapi, apa aku tega begitu?_

.

.

.

Kepalanya tak berhenti berdenyut, sakit sekali, dia jadi menyesal minum banyak-banyak tadi.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kacau. Rambut berantakan, wajah memucat, _make up_ yang mulai luntur dan mulut yang masih berbusa dengan benda panjang biru mencuat dari dalamnya. Suara benda diangkat dan diseret terdengar dari luar. Pasti Chanyeol yang tengah memindahkan barang-barang mereka berdua. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan rapper grup mereka itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya singkat, sekedar untuk menghapus sisa lunturan _make up_, lalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, sedikit terhuyung karena pengaruh alkohol masih dirasa tubuhnya. Begitu melihat ke ruang depan, dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa, punggung bersandar letih dengan satu lengannya menutupi muka.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun ragu, dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap setelah apa yang terjadi tempo hari.

Yang dipanggil mendongak dan menemukan si tuan rumah di hadapannya. "Kau sudah selesai," gumamnya lalu segera bangkit. "Kau tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah tidur dan jangan lupa minum obat pereda rasa sakit," pamitnya.

_Tidak! Jangan dulu!_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Jeritan yang kemudian tersampaikan dengan Baekhyun menahan lengan pemuda itu. "Menginaplah disini," pintanya. "S- sudah malam. Tidak ada taksi lagi." Semua tahu alasannya menahan Chanyeol tidak sekedar karena cemas si rapper harus pulang jalan kaki.

Mata Chanyeol memandang tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram lengannya lalu berpindah pada wajah yang memelas menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng—yang langsung disesalinya karena membuat kepalanya tambah pening. "Untuk malam ini saja. Kumohon..."

Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol. Kepala itu tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah dan mata yang mulai berair. Otak jenius Chanyeol berteriak untuk menolak, ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. Namun hatinya yang tolol kembali menjadi naif.

Si bodoh Chanyeol memang selamanya takkan bisa menolak permohonan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Satu jari dia sisipkan di antara dua belah bibir kecil itu, lalu dua, dan tiga. Chanyeol ingin melakukannya selembut mungkin. Tidak boleh terburu-buru. Biarkan Baekhyun menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Jilat." Bukan berupa perintah, tapi tak selunak permohonan. Baekhyun menurut, dengan telaten dia membelai setiap senti jemari yang ada di mulutnya dengan lidah, membasahinya dengan benar. Chanyeol menggigit bibir, sebulat-bulatnya tekad untuk bersikap lembut, hanya dengan sebuah jilatan sensual di jari dan wajah yang tak kalah menggoda, dia nyaris tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya ini dengan membabi buta.

Chanyeol menarik keluar jarinya yang telah basah dan ganti melumat bibir kecil itu. Sudah dipastikan dia menjadi candu akan bibir ini. Setelah malam ini, dia akan sangat merindukannya.

"Argh!"

Baekhyun mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk lubang analnya. Chanyeol telah melakukan penetrasi dan harus dia akui rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu terus mencumbu bibir dan leher Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Rileks," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun sebelum menambahkan jari kedua. Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting untuk melonggarkan lubang rektum Baekhyun yang sempit. Pemuda itu menangis karena sebenarnya lubangnya masih terasa perih karena apa yang dia alami beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hati Chanyeol mencelos, sama sekali bukan maksudnya menambah kesakitan si vokalis, tapi mereka tahu, sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengecup air mata itu, isyarat akan permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ketika jari ketiga masuk, dia merasakan sensasi yang lain.

"Akh...! Ung..."

Bukan lagi jerit kesakitan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan desah penuh kenikmatan. Chanyeol tahu dia telah menemukan titik prostatnya. Chanyeol kemudian berusaha meraih titik itu lagi, membuat Baekhyun menjerit sensual di tiap sentuhannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol awalnya menolak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan 'tempat tidur pribadi'nya di sofa ruang tengah; berbantalkan ranselnya yang berisi baju kotor dan berselimutkan suhu kamar yang semakin larut semakin dingin. Tapi, Baekhyun, dengan pandangan memelasnya berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk tidur bersamanya di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar apartemen itu.

Baekhyun berbaring telentang di satu sisi, sementara Chanyeol mengisi sisi satunya, berbaring sejauh mungkin, memunggungi si pemilik kamar.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Dengkuran pun tidak terdengar.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Chanyeol bergidik, tetapi memilih untuk tetap diam. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia sepenuhnya menghadap punggung yang agak menegang itu.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau menatapku?"

Masih tidak ada respon. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menujulurkan tangannya, menarik kaus bagian belakang Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidurlah Baekhyun, mulai besok kita sudah harus mulai promosi," gumam Chanyeol, akhirnya. Tangan Baekhyun terkulai jatuh. Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak mau diajak bicara, tapi Baekhyun berpendapat bahwa mereka harus bicara sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Sebagai gantinya, dia masih hening membisu. Hingga Baekhyun mengulang lagi, "Maafkan aku karena telah melukaimu."

Chanyeol mulai terganggu. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia akhirnya menolehkan kepala menatap pemuda satunya dalam keremangan. Wajahnya masih dingin dan mengernyit. "Melukai? Tidak. Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap ruang kosong di depan, memutus kontak mata dengan permata gelap yang selalu menyedotnya masuk.

"Bohong." Baekhyun mulai hilang sabar. Sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya angin-anginan itu mulai membuatnya disulut emosi. Dia akan meledak. "Kau marah padaku. Kau mengacuhkanku, kau menghindariku, sekarang pun kau ada disini karena terpaksa, bukan? Kalau bukan kau marah padaku, lalu apa?" Baekhyun bangun dengan kasar, duduk menyamping menatap tubuh yang masih membeku di ujung sana dengan marah. Sungguh dia merasa sangat tidak dihargai. "Chanyeol!"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri!" Chanyeol juga sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dia balas membentak dan bangkit dari posisinya berbaring. Ikut terduduk menghadap sumber keresahannya, matanya menatap nyalang dan nanar.

Baekhyun tercenung. Chanyeol akhirnya meledak. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam adalah ekspresi terluka yang amat kentara di wajah itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Takkan pernah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri!" Chanyeol meninju kasur dengan geram, seolah dengan begitu semua kemarahannya akan berpindah. "Aku marah pada diriku yang mencintaimu! Aku marah pada diriku yang berani menyentuhmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali ketika aku menyentuhmu dengan alasan yang begitu konyol! Aku merasa hina Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Napasnya terengah setelah serangkaian teriakan yang mewakili isi hatinya. Tatapan Chanyeol tidak berpindah. Matanya menunjukkan rasa putus asa yang besar, sekaligus memohon. Memohon agar orang di hadapannya ini dapat mengerti.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memasukkannya, apa kau siap?" bisik Chanyeol di antara desahan pasangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan melenguh kecewa ketika jemari yang memanjakan lubangnya ditarik keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum melihat gestur ketergantungan orang yang selalu membuatnya terpesona ini. Dengan cepat dia menuntun penisnya yang sudah keras ke lubang rektum Baekhyun yang berkedut dan basah. Baekhyun menjerit ketika sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar mencoba menyisipkan diri ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh!" Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Satu air matanya bergulir keluar. Rasanya luar biasa perih. Namun Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini adalah pilihannya sendiri, jadi dia harus bisa bertahan. Kenangan akan pelecehan yang dia alami sebelumnya mendadak berkelebatan kembali dalam ingatannya. Baekhyun bergidik dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol balas memeluk pemuda di bawahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengkonfirmasikan keadaannya yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Di bawah sana Chanyeol dapat merasakan miliknya yang dijepit oleh lubang Baekhyun, memberi kenikmatan tersendiri. Chanyeol lalu turun mengecup leher Baekhyun, mencumbunya sampai Baekhyun mendesah, lalu menghentak kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Mereka sama-sama mengerang, mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba melanda seperti ombak.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..." Mata Baekhyun melunak. Hatinya bergejolak. Pernyataan dari Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu, tapi juga bukan berarti dia tahu. Ini... di tengah-tengah. Seperti mencari ke dalam air keruh dengan mata telanjang; kau melihat objeknya, tapi kabur akibat bias air. "...maafkan aku..."

Hanya itu yang dapat dia ucapkan. Dia bahkan tidak berani lagi menatap mata yang terluka itu. Dia akui dia yang salah disini. Dia terima semua amarah Chanyeol. Dia tidak keberatan dicaci dan dibentak. Dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

Hanya saja, dia tidak mau diacuhkan, ataupun ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Pinggul Chanyeol terus bergerak menghentak tubuh di bawahnya. Penisnya yang sudah tertanam di dalam tak henti-hentinya bergerak keluar masuk. Chanyeol bergerak liar mencari kembali titik tertentu di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun juga tak henti-hentinya mendesah di setiap sodokan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Badannya sudah penuh peluh dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprei kasur Chanyeol kuat.

"Gyah! Y-Yeol... di- sana..."

Dan Chanyeol menemukannya. Sedikit menyeringai Chanyeol kembali menyerang titik itu bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika gelombang rasa nikmat itu menghantam otaknya lagi dan lagi. Gelagapan, Baekhyun meraih punggung Chanyeol, mencakarnya karena mendesah keras tidak lagi cukup untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Chanyeol meringis merasakan kuku-kuku Baekhyun menancap di kulitnya tapi tidak pernah berhenti memberi Baekhyun kepuasan. Chanyeol menggigiti leher putih Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan semua perasaannya disana sementara miliknya di bawah sana serasa akan meledak sebab terus dirangsang oleh pijitan dinding lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, uh... aku mau..." ucap Baekhyun memutus ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menambah intensitas tusukannya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan jerit panjang disertai klimaks yang datang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan bergerak mendekati Chanyeol. Dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu dan menariknya lembut, merengkuhnya nyaman, mengistirahatkan kepala bersurai hitam pendek itu ke ceruk lehernya yang hangat. Chanyeol tentu terkejut akan gerakan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan juga. Begitu merasakan kehangatan yang dengan sukarela ditawarkan padanya, Chanyeol menjadi lemas dan terhanyut.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Baekhyun lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. "Semua ini salahku. Benar-benar salahku. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Chanyeol, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai-surai hitam segelap malam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku? Untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?"

Hening, sebelum Chanyeol menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu turut melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping pemuda yang dia cinta, membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Sungguh nyaman, batinnya. Dia bisa begini selamanya, hanya dengan memeluk tubuh itu erat dalam rengkuhannya dan menghirup aroma wangi dari ceruk lehernya. Tapi tidak mungkin.

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Baekhyun menatapnya pilu. Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," ucap Chanyeol lirih. Satu tangannya menangkup lembut sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Tidak usah melakukan apapun. Bagiku, kau tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan pun. Jika kau bersikeras, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku telah memaafkanmu, sampai kapan pun." Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening pemuda manis itu singkat, namun dengan sayang. Baekhyun menutup mata, menyesap rasa hangat yang berasal dari keningnya yang lalu merambat harmonis menuju hatinya.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun melihat dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur dan hendak meninggalkan kamar. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur di luar. Selamat tidur."

Dan Baekhyun tahu, dia akan menghilang lagi sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyapa matahari. Seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Wajah bahagia Baekhyun hanya membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Meski penuh keringat dan berantakan, Chanyeol masih merasa bahwa pemuda ini adalah malaikat terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

Baekhyun masih terengah pasca klimaksnya yang pertama. Dia hanya terbaring pasrah ketika Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, ingin turut mencapai puncak, dan lubang anus Baekhyun yang mendadak menyempit menjadi sangat membantu. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun disertai erangan erotis si rapper.

Chanyeol mencabut kejantanannya dan ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Keduanya mengatur napas setelah pencapaian tertinggi nikmat dunia yang mereka dapat. Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata juga balas menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, dia merasa puas, kemudian menutup matanya letih.

Dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu. Dia juga merasa puas, secara fisik, padahal batinnya justru terasa kosong. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum mencapai kepuasan sempurnanya.

Tetapi, biarlah, toh dia tidak peduli akan dirinya. Hanya Baekhyun. Dan itu, sudah cukup.

.

.

-end-

a/n: Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau mereview di Cleanse Me.

Buat temen-temen yang baru baca, terima kasih. Jangan lupa juga untuk mereview yang di Shun Us ini sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada penulis asli. Karena sebenarnya saya baru dikasi tau kalau ff ini ternyata trilogi. Jadi Cleanse Me dan Shun Us ini belum sepenuhnya tamat. Jadi diharapkan reviewnya agar penulis asli mau melanjutkan hingga ke ff terakhir. (tbh, saya juga penasaran akhirnya bakal gimana).

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pembaca dan khusus kepada penulis asli; sahabat tersayang—ugh- Indi, AnJel13 ^^


End file.
